This is your chance, darn it!
by Andreaeb182
Summary: -Me lastimas Angleterre. Nadie sabe mejor que tú que donde sea que haya amor, ahí estará mi casa.- -No seas cruel con él, Amerique. Hoy ha venido en modo conquista, y sólo le estas arruinando sus posibilidades.- UK/Fem!Spain España Campeón! xDD


**_Hola a todo el mundo... vengo aquí a traer este nuevo proyecto en honor a Antonio... por ser el nuevo campeón del mundo! Antonio, te amo! Así que decidí hacer un fic en su honor, dado que la idea me ha ido dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace meses, pero hasta hoy es que comenzó a tomar forma... ojala sea de su agrado y amen a Antonia tanto como yo, por ser tan genial! En fin, no tengo mucho que decir además de pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado mis otros fic, pero aun estoy en proceso de recuperación... así que tenganme paciencia que prometo actualizar en esta semana..._**

**_Ahora sin más, les dejo el cap..._**

**_Les adoro,_**

**_Andrea Black._**

* * *

_Me gustaría inventar un país contigo  
para que las palabras como patria o porvenir,  
bandera, nación, frontera, raza o destino  
tuvieran algún sentido para mí.  
Y que limite al este con mil amigos,  
al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar.  
al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo  
para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar._

**_"Geografia", La Oreja de Van Gogh_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Gettin' ready**

**

* * *

**

Llevaba exactamente media hora parado frente a la puerta. Había llegado temprano y había decidido tocar para hacer saber que estaba allí, pero aún no podía convencerse de tocar. No cuando había sido un mero impulso lo que lo había hecho cruzar el canal.

Y ahora, miles de kilómetros lejos de Londres y sin saber si tocar o no, dado que no le habían avisado a ella de su visita por lo inesperado de su decisión. Pero por alguna razón, sus pies lo habían guiado hasta dar con esa casa. En eso sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago cuando escuchó una melódica risa desde el interior de la casa. Y por enésima vez, extendió su brazo y se preparó para tocar la puerta, para luego percatarse que esta se abría frente a él.

-_Tu es très lent, mon cher_.- murmuró una voz con tono jocoso. -Treinta minutos es más que suficiente para reunir valor para tocar una simple puerta, ¿no crees?- añadió el galo, sin perder la sonrisa. No pudo evitar arrugar el ceño ante la visión risueña del francés. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Francis en ese lugar?

-Cállate _Wino bastard_. ¿Acaso no piensas invitarme a pasar?- espetó fastidiado. -¿y tú qué haces aquí?, si no estoy mal tu casa está _muy lejos_ de aquí.- añadió fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me lastimas _Angleterre_. Nadie sabe mejor que tú que donde sea que haya amor, ahí estará mi casa.- respondió Francis, llevándose una mano al pecho, teatralmente. Olvidándose por completo de invitar al inglés al interior de la casa. -Además, _ma chérie_ me invitó a acompañarla el día de hoy. Al fin y al cabo es un día especial para ella.- añadió, cambiando su sonrisa por una de medio lado, al ver como Arthur fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo. -No te pongas celoso, _mon cher_. Sabes perfectamente que tú siempre estarás en mi corazón.- añadió, guiñando un ojo al ojiverde.

Vio con gracia como las mejillas del inglés se coloreaban de furia y como se disponía a contraatacar con algún comentario sarcástico o afilado, para notar como simplemente volvía a cerrar la boca y a mirar fijamente a un punto, detrás de sí. Intrigado, giró ligeramente su cabeza y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de la dueña de la casa. Tan obvio como siempre.

-Hola Arthur. Qué alegría tenerte por aquí.- saludó la castaña, apareciendo detrás de Francis, con esa sonrisa que siempre la acompaña.

-Buenas tardes, Antonia.- saludó el inglés, mirando hacia un lado. -Felicidades por llegar a la Final.- añadió, mientras la observaba de reojo. Francis no pudo evitar sonreír. Arthur no podía ser más obvio.

-Oh, gracias Arthur. Pasa por favor.- dijo, haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo la entrada del inglés. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación de juegos. -Aunque es una lástima que no pudieras acompañarnos un poco más hasta lograr jugar un partido contra mi equipo.- añadió Antonia, sin perder la sonrisa, sin percatarse del esfuerzo que hacía Francis por no reírse, y el cambio de expresión del rubio de ojos verdes ante sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, la castaña no podía evitar ser descuidadamente cruel.

* * *

-Llegó Arthur.- exclamó Antonia al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación, atrayendo así la atención de todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Hola Iggy.- saludó Alfred entre mordiscos, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte del inglés. -¿Qué te trae por aquí? Me imagine que te ibas a quedar en tu casa, tejiendo, en vez de verte el partido.- añadió, sin percatarse de cómo Arthur comenzaba a colorearse de la rabia.

-Cállate, _Git_. Tengo mis razones para estar aquí.- respondió fastidiado, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás que habían en la habitación.

-No seas cruel con él, _Amerique_. Hoy ha venido en modo conquista, y sólo le estas arruinando sus posibilidades.- comenta Francis en tono burlón, mirando de reojo al inglés.

-No preguntes más, América.- murmuró Arthur con fastidio y sonrojado, haciendo reír al francés.

-_Papa_, deja a _Dad_ en paz.- murmuró suavemente una voz junto a él, y se percató de la presencia que le acompañaba en el sofá. Sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión tranquila de Mattie, que le miraba con una sonrisa. -Hola Dad.- saludó suavemente.

-Hola Mattie.- respondió, sonriéndole también, y en eso se percató de la sombra sobre sí mismo.

-Que linda.- gritó Antonia, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la rubia y la abrazaba fuertemente. -Eres tan tierna, no puedo creer que hayas sido criada por Arthur. Ojala Lovi fuera más como tú, y se dejara abrazar.- añadió al tiempo que restregaba su mejilla contra la de la canadiense, ignorando la mirada amargada de Arthur.

-Cállate, España.- espetó Lovino, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación, ignorando el afectuoso saludo por parte de la anfitriona y esquivando eficientemente los brazos de la castaña de ojos verdes. -Aléjate de mí.- espetó fastidiado y sonrojado.

-No puedes seguir enojado conmigo Lovi. No es mi culpa que tu equipo fuera eliminado.- murmuró Antonia en tono pesaroso. Ante esto, el italiano gruñó y se dispuso a abrir la boca para refutar.

-¡Antonia-neechan!- se escuchó retumbar en la habitación, proveniente de un sonriente Feliciano. Antonia corrió a abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

-Ita-chan. Tan lindo como siempre.- murmuró entre risas y abrazos. Pasando por alto las miradas fijas en ellos. Sobre todo, el par de ojos verdes que no se perdían movimiento alguno.

-Reñida la competencia, ¿No es así, _mon cher_?- murmuró Francis al oído del inglés.

-Cállate, _Frog_.- masculló fastidiado.


End file.
